


Ronon's Protection

by whiteraven1606



Category: Criminal Minds, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Injury, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon ends up protecting Jack Hotchner mostly by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ronon's Protection

Sitting still while waiting in the middle of a near sea of people was not Ronon's idea of a good morning. Even Sheppard looked more tired than normal. Ronon tried not to pay attention to the small boy that was hanging over McKay's shoulder. If McKay didn't notice the child then he wouldn't be yelling any sooner about the boy. Sheppard had said yelling, showing weapons, or threatening McKay with death were all bad ideas in an airport. He'd understood exactly why Sheppard was adamint about it after Teyla had shown him the news story from several Earth years ago. Having seen Sheppard's reaction to that tape was enough to have Ronon trying very hard not to cause problems.

The little boy turned towards him and reached for his dreads. Leaning away, Ronon crowded Sheppard who was busy playing with a small ball he'd picked up from McKay's lab before they left Atlantis.

"Jack! Turn around and sit down."

The little boy looked over his shoulder at a woman Ronon assumed was his mother and sighed. Turning he slid down into his seat behind McKay. "I wanna see Dad."

The mother sighed. "You know we can't right now, Jack. Please, just...Please, honey, I know it's hard, but behave, okay?"

Ronon could hear the stress in her voice and glanced around. Counting several men with weapons, Ronon elbowed Sheppard. "How much longer?"

Sheppard glanced up from his toy and looked around. "Probably another hour. Rodney insisted on being early." Ronon could see him linger a little on the men with weapons, so he knew Sheppard had seen.

"Trust me, you do not want to be late to pick up my sister and her rugrat. The only time her plane was early and I assumed it would be on time earned me so much shit I bought her a dishwasher to shut her up."

Ronon almost opened his mouth to ask why McKay was rewarding the complaining, but managed to stop himself in time. Sheppard stretched and lunged further in every direction. Ronon would have sworn the man was only happy when McKay was in a snit. Since Sheppard didn't seem worried about the weapons around them, Ronon tried to keep from wondering what they were doing.

"Well, Rodney, you could always have sent a car to pick her up."

Rondey glanced up just long enough to glare before going back to his keyboard. "You have no idea, do you?"

Ronon took another look at the people ranged around them with weapons and then watched as the little boy stood back up in his seat and leaned over McKay's shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

McKay shot upright from his hunched over position. "What?" Turning to scowl at the boy, McKay angled the computer away at the same time. "Who are you? And hasn't anyone told you not to look over people's shoulders? It's rude."

The boy blinked and then smiled. "You're loud."

Ronon covered his smile before McKay could see it and start really yelling. "Sheppard said not to yell, McKay." All the suits with weapons had tensed up when they'd started speaking to the boy. Ronon wasn't quite sure what was going on and he couldn't ask Sheppard with the men so close. He really wanted Teyla back from that store she'd gone to look at and he wanted her right now. He could take the two cloest, but the one along the wall was far enough away that he'd be able to get a shot off before any of them to get to him.

McKay glared at him and Ronon dropped his hand to smile widely back. It'd irritate the man, but keep him distracted from wanting to scare the child. "I'll have you know, you overgrown oaf, that I am perfectly capable of telling someone what I think of them without resorting to volume to get my point across."

Sheppard leaned forward in his seat. "Really? Are you sure about that, Rodney?"

McKay snorted and turned more towards the child. "I'm working on how to integrate two complex systems and I don't need a bunch of questions from a three year old."

Ronon nearly laughed as the little boy's arms crossed and he glared. "I'm Jack and I'm four." Jack stuck out his hand.

Smiling a little, Ronon took the tiny hand in his own and shook. "I'm Ronon."

With an exaggerated sigh, McKay shut his laptop. "Okay, four. Whatever. It doesn't matter. I couldn't explain it to you if I tried. It's too complex."

"My Dad's friend says I'm really smart."

Ronon turned his head sharply as one of the suits suddenly approached.

"Hey, Jack, how about we go to the restroom before we fly, okay?"

With a sigh, Jack slid down off his seat and took the offered hand of the adult, who Ronon knew was carrying a weapon. Itching to follow, Ronon forced himself to sit still until he caught a glimpse of a little silver ball rolling along behind the man's feet. Turning, Ronon checked and...No. Sheppard's ball was gone. Of course, it was. Ronon sighed to himself. It was always something. There were days he wondered if Running had maybe been more peaceful. Ronon moved carefully as he stood, making sure his hands were visible. Sheppard's people were always concerned where the enemy's hands where. Ronon figured these men would be too even though they weren't Sheppard's men.

Sheppard glanced up from his deceptively loose sprawl. "They are good guys, Ronon. Okay, buddy?"

Nodding, Ronon slipped past McKay and followed the ball that was following the boy into the restroom. He'd get the ball back and then ask Sheppard why he had missed it leaving his pocket. Usually Ancient things liked Sheppard enough to stick to him even when he should have lost them. As he walked he fleetingly wished that there weren't so many people on this planet. They herded together and it was usually harder to keep track of a short child in a herd of adults. It didn't help that he couldn't read all the English signs. He knew certain ones, but not all of them by any means. Most of the brightly colored ones he knew were trying to sell something, although there were moments when he wondered why people needed so many things.

Slipping into the bathroom, Ronon stayed against one wall, noting himself in the mirror across the way, as the boy disappeared into a stall while the man held the door shut. They looked at each other for several long moments when Ronon's sense of danger had him hunting for an enemy. The man started for him, his expression edging toward panic, just as something came at him from behind.

"Where's Jack? Jack Hotchner, where are you?"

Ronon started to turn towards the raspy voice, but a burning pain erputed in his shoulder just above the shoulder blade. Pulling one of his knives from his hair, Ronon brought it around and down in a swift move as his attacker pushed past him. There was a yelp of pain and then his attacker and the man were fighting in a tangle of limbs that slid across the floor. Ronon ignored them and headed for Jack. If the child was the target then he'd need help. And he had Sheppard's little Ancient ball. Blocking the stall's doorway as best he could, Ronon pushed the door open just a little.

Jack stared up at him and then flung himself at Ronon. It was all he could do to grab him up with one arm and not move the knife in his shoulder anymore than necessary. The little ball was bulging out Jack's hand and it was glowing. Ronon turned his head so his dreads were blocking Jack's view of the fight as well as checking on the situation behind him. The attacker rose up over the fallen man and grinned at him. Ronon turned a little, so Jack was further away. There was no way he was letting that man get a hold of Jack. He exuded a craziness that even Wraith didn't match.

"I want my Daddy."

The ball's glow intensified and Ronon pulled Jack in tighter to his chest and hoped whatever happened that they didn't explode in the process.

The disorientation was like very much like when Sheppard had been crashing again and the jumper had quit dampening the turns. He felt himself fall a couple of inches before striking hard flooring that had that horrible thin fabric over top. Teyla had said they used it to try to make things more colorful. Ronon had always thought it was just stupid. The boy curled his face into Ronon's chest and there was a sharp intake of breath in front of them. Ronon blinked rapidly to try to clear the brightness from his vision and found himself looking at another suit. This one's mouth was hanging open. Ronon had a momentary urge to laugh because Sheppard was going to blame this on him and it was completely Sheppard's fault.

Ronon shifted so his free hand was visible. It wouldn't hurt too much and he was not looking to fight here. Then he realized that he had no idea where here was. Looking around Ronon could see people approaching fast towards the office, yes, it was an office, and several of them had weapons drawn. Hitching Jack a little higher, Ronon turned back towards the suit who was starting around the corner of his desk.

"Sorry about this." Ronon didn't know what else to say. He wasn't sure where he was or if these people were enemies or not. He forced himself to hold still as the office door flew open.

"Hotch! You okay?"

Jack popped his head up and looked around until he focused on the suit who'd been called 'Hotch'. "Daddy!" Jack leaned away from Ronon with his arms held out towards his father. "Daddy, you should have seen it! There's planes, and a loud man, and..."

"Jack." Hotch got a hold of Jack, but stopped pulling as it became apparent Jack's foot was stuck in Ronon's shirt. Trying to shift to get the boy's foot loose, Ronon almost yelped as the boy kicked.

"...There's this man and he was tall, not as tall as Ronon, who's my friend, and he knew my name."

Ronon grabbed Jack's ankle so he wouldn't kick again. "Hold on. Your foot is stuck."

"Jack, what happened?" Hotch shifted closer so Jack wasn't stretched between them while the people in the doorway watched warily.

Turning so Jack's foot would slip loose, Ronon whipped back around as someone gasped.

"Um, you know, uh, that there's a knife in your shoulder?"

Jack propped his chin on his father's shoulder. "He got an owie. And his friend had a computer on his lap."

Sighing, Ronon finally got Jack's foot loose and stepped back, keeping his hands still. "Something like that." Watching more people edge their way into the office, Ronon decided that he needed to make sure they understood he wasn't going to hurt anyone. Confusion usually worked for Sheppard, and since he was confused it should work for him too. "I'm Ronon. Where are we?"

"This is Dad's work." Jack wiggled and Hotch grimaced as he sat his son down. The boy waved at the man with the long haired man who'd asked about the knife, who reflexively waved back. Jack smiled at Ronon as he waved again. "That's Spencer. He thinks I'm smart." Jack cocked his head. "Where did you get an owie, Spencer?"

Ronon watched as the man shifted on his crutches. The darker skinned man beside Spencer was frowning and behind him was crowded several more people. Ronon hadn't felt this trapped since the first days on Atlantis when he still had an escort.

"Um. My leg. Jack, who is this man?"

Jack turned and grabbed Ronon's good hand catching one finger in his little hand. "This is Ronon. Come on, come on. You got to meet everyone else. And JJ can fix your owie. She fixed mine before."

Ronon let the boy pull without allowing himself to be moved. The little ball was in Jack's pocket, although it wasn't glowing now. Sheppard had said if he got lost to call on the small phone he'd told Ronon to take. Of course, he'd given it to Teyla when she had gotten frustrated with her's ringing and smashed as she was trying to get it to stop. His shoulder was starting to throb and he didn't want to bled on the floor, even if it would be an improvement to the color. Ronon could see out of the corner of his eye that Hotch wanted to get Jack away from him. "What about you go and get JJ and I sit here and wait?"

Jack seemed to think that was good because he dropped Ronon's hand and shoved on his knee. "Sit."

Ronon sat, trying not to hurt himself as he did. Jack hugged his Father's leg and zipped across the room to squeeze between a crutch and the man beside Spencer. Ronon could hear the high pitch of Jack's voice as he spoke to someone. Everyone left were all watching him. "The man who did this to me knew Jack's name. He was thin, light skinned, rasp in his voice."

Hotch blinked as the people near the door started talking amongst themselves. The black man approached him slowly. Hotch turned and flipped through the files on his desk.

"I'm Derrek Morgan. Let me look at your shoulder, okay?"

"It's fine." Ronon held still as Morgan moved his shirt out of the way to look at the wound. Hotch turned from his desk and held out a picture.

"Is this the man who attacked you?"

Ronon took the picture and tipped it so the light didn't reflect of the surface. "Yeah. That's him. Got him with one of my knives. Not sure how bad it was though."

Spencer broke away from the group by the door. "You have more weapons? Um, JJ said that Jack is saying you pulled a knife from your hair."

"How'd he see? The man who was with him had pulled the stall door closed." Ronon reached into his dreads and pulled out a knife and set it on the edge of Hotch's desk. It was a little pleasing to watch the eyebrows raise as he pulled another out.

"There's a gap that Jack says he was watching through because he heard his name." Reid settled into the other chair and cocked his head as Ronon continued to setting knives on the desk.

Hotch frowned. "Exactly how did you get here?"

"I'm not supposed to say." Ronon shrugged and started emptying his pockets. He had a little paper that said O'Neill's phone number. O'Neill had said it had better be the end of the world before he was to call, but Ronon knew how upset McKay got at the idea of just anyone knowing about Ancient technology. And an upset McKay could cause the end of the world. "It was mostly Jack's wanting his father that caused it." At least that's what he thought. Ronon found the paper and handed it to Morgan. "Here. He can explain."

Morgan read the card and then handed it to Spencer before looking up at Hotch. "Pentagon, Hotch."

"Oh, wow." Ronon looked past Morgan to a colorfully dressed woman in the doorway. Morgan took the paper back from Spencer and held it out to the woman.

"Here, Garcia, see what you can find on this guy."

Garica took it, read, and then her eyes widened and she started frantically shaking her head. "Oh, no. No." She looked up at Hotch and waved the card at him. "I'm really sorry, sir, but I can't hack anything to do with the SGC. It's in my agreement."

Ronon cocked his head. "You've been to the SGC?"

Garcia came into the office and pulled the door closed behind her. "Not exactly. This doesn't have anything to do with nanotechnology does it?"

"Don't think so. That's Replicators, right?"

Garica nodded. "Lego bugs from hell, yeah, them. Who are you?"

"Specialist Ronon Dex."

Garcia blinked. "Oh. Holy..." Garcia turned to Hotch. "Sir, I need to make a call. May I use your phone?"

Hotch nodded and sat down tiredly as Garcia picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Yes, I'd like to be connected to the Office of Homeworld Secitury, please. A General Johnathon Jack O'Neill, please." Garcia watched them as she spoke. "My name is Penelope Garcia. He'll remember me."

Ronon figured anyone that met her would remember her. "What'd you do?"

Gracia covered the phone with her hand. "I hacked into the computers for the backup records of the SGC. Jack rescued me from the NID and set me up with the FBI." She lowered her hand. "No, I'm not kidding. Just look it up. He's got two L's in his name."

Morgan cocked his head as he applied pressure to Ronon's shoulder. "So, you're military."

Feeling the pressure of building blood ebb under the pressure of Morgan's hand, Ronon grunted. "Not exactly."

Jack pushed open the door and proceeded to drag JJ into the office. "See, see, he's got an owie. You need to fix it, JJ."

JJ took everything in as she allowed herself to be pulled along by Jack. "I'll look, but I'm not promising anything, Jack."

"Okay." Jack dropped her hand and ran over to his Dad and clambered up him onto the desk which put him almost level with Ronon. "Does that hurt?"

Hotch cocked an eyebrow, which looked a lot like Daniel to Ronon. Turning his head to peek at the knife, Ronon wrinkled his nose at the boy. "Not as bad as some things I've had happen to me. You aren't bothered by it?"

Jack shrugged and cocked his head. "Everybody has blood." He pulled the little ball out of his pocket and held it out to Ronon. "I found this. It says it wants John."

Ronon grabbed the ball and froze as all adults all tensed and several hands moved towards weapons. "You have a headache?"

Garcia flapped her hand at everyone. Ronon put his finger to his lips like Sheppard did when he wanted McKay to shut up now. Jack mirrored him just as Garcia started talking.

"Hello, General. No. No, not really. It's rather one of those kind of days." She wrapped her finger in the phone's wire. "Well, there this guy in my bosses' office. Says his name is Ronon Dex..."

Ronon started as the shout from the other end of the phone came through better than he'd heard the rest of the call. Morgan's hand shifted and he grimiced as the knife shifted. The soft curse behind him didn't make it any better.

"He's fine." She smiled at him. "Well, other than the knife in his shoulder." More shouting and then that tone came across that so pissed off Talya when she tried to deal with a phone. Garcia put the phone down and smiled at him. "Jack is on his way."

The little boy's eyebrows pulled together. "I'm here."

Garcia ruffled his hair. "I know. I meant General Jack." She briskly shut the blinds and then she patted Reid's shoulder. "Not Star Trek. Okay? Please don't freak out." She perched on the edge of the desk and smiled at him again. "You have to be from somewhere really cool."

He glanced around the office at the others all watching him like Sheppard watched people he didn't trust. "It's gone now."

She frowned. "Oh. I'm sorry."

He shrugged with his good shoulder because there wasn't anything to say. Jack scooted forward until his Dad reached out and held him still. The flash of light was welcome even if it did bring the arguing of Jack and Daniel. Relaxing a little because Jack wasn't using the Tone of Doom as Sheppard called it, Ronon smiled a little at their arguing. They were both gesturing at each other and Daniel looked like he'd died again lately. Ronon's headache ratcheted up a notch at the noise of them.

"When did you get killed again?"

They both froze and turned towards him. Daniel's eyebrows rose and then they drew in as Daniel frowned. "What happened to you? And how'd you end up here instead of..." He trailed off as it sunk in that there were other people around them. "Oh. Ah, hi." He waved awarkdly and then turned to the General. "So, I take it I'm giving the spiel?"

Jack scrubbed his hand through his hair and grinned at the little boy on the desk. "Hey there. I hear you're named Jack just like me." He jerked a thumb at Daniel. "This is my friend Daniel. He's cranky because a drunk driver crashed into him this morning." Jack leaned over as though telling a secert. "He'll tell you all sorts of stuff you don't need to know."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Jack." He took the ball from Ronon and turned it over to read the tiny line of Anicent that Ronon had only noticed since the boy had made it glow. "Oh. Well, that explains why it brought them to Jack's father. Uh." He thumbed the line and the ball just unfolded. Jack yelped and reached for it, only to have Daniel pull back sharply. "Jack! Don't think at it."

Jack sighed and turned towards Hotch. "Your people are all okay?"

Hotch nodded towards Ronon as he pulled his boy closer to him. "He's the only one injured. What exactly is that thing?"

"Toddler leash." Daniel looked up. "Uh, sorry. That's the literal translation." He looked around. "Um. Jack? This is a lot of people. Isn't it?"

Ronon could feel Jack stop poking at his injury. "Well, yeah, Daniel. That's why I brought you so you could explain it."

Daniel glared at Jack as he put the unfolded ball in a small case that Ronon had somehow missed showing up. "Why can't you explain? You've been involved just as long as I have."

Ronon flinched as Jack poked hard at the skin near his injury. "Could someone call Sheppard before he makes McKay leave the airport without his sister?"

Daniel looked at him and then back down at the case he was closing. "Sheppard knows. He's busy trying to deal with the US Marshals."

Ronon blinked. "The guys with the weapons?"

Jack appeared around his shoulder. "You have to be the toughest.." He shook his head. "Nevermind. Yeah, the guys protecting Jack." He nodded at the boy, who started wiggling and caused Hotch to wince just enough to be noticeable.

"Ronon's friend has a computer in his lap."

Jack smiled as he flipped open his phone. "And McKay has another child fan." He tapped Reid on the shoulder. "You are going to want to stand up and hold onto someone for balance."

Ronon shoved himself upright and didn't make a sound as the movement shifted Morgan's hand again. Morgan followed him up and the rest stood as Reid struggled out of his seat.

"Ah, why..." Reid didn't get a chance to finish before the flash of light. A collective gasp and several cut off babbled conversations later, Ronon was leaning against Morgan as Brightman clucked at him.

"You're either lucky or just plain pigheaded." She put pressure on the wound and started pulling on the knife. Ronon couldn't exactly feel it, but he could tell what was happening. It annoyed him. And Hotch was watching from the end of the console where little Jack as busy pointing at buttons and having an amused Asgard explain it all. The rest of his people were busy staring or asking Daniel all sorts of questions.

Morgan shifted and Ronon felt like he was going to fall over for a moment before the feeling ebbed away. "So, tell me...Did you mean it about Daniel having been dead?"

Brightmen glanced up from what she was doing and then went back to it without saying anything. Ronon licked his lip. "He gets killed sometimes."

"Uh." Morgan moved his hand when told to and then he appeared at Ronon's side. "Doesn't that bother anyone?"

Ronon snorted. "Yeah." He watched Reid nearly fall over as he tried to gesture as he spoke. "He always comes back though."

****

Ronon had thought the new scar would be the end of it. He didn't hear if they'd caught the man that had done it, but O'Neill had explained why he couldn't track the man down himself. Sheppard had been his sort of sorry, which had given Ronon a stomach ache from the sweets offered that he knew not to refuse because Sheppard would make his pouty faces. That he hadn't seen the ball after he woke up to his team argurging who's fault it was over his head hadn't bothered him because McKay always dealt with Ancient devices.

If he missed the little boy's voice every once in a while, well, he had plenty to keep him busy.

****


End file.
